


雅典学派番外·东方渣男传说系列

by suixinsuiyuan



Series: 雅典学派 [9]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suixinsuiyuan/pseuds/suixinsuiyuan





	1. 沙加和穆的辉煌战争史•1

战争年表：  
6岁　沙加与穆在东方学院学前班不幸相遇，班上展开了美丽标准问题大讨论（白话就是他们哪个更漂亮），两派人员大打出手，造成极坏的影响，二人初步树立敌对意识。  
7岁　二人为争一个风筝第一次激烈争吵，风筝夭折。争吵未分胜负。  
8岁　在朗读课比赛背诵诗歌占用整整一节课，不分胜负，此后任课老师经常被他们的竞争搞到神经衰弱，每日为更为公平地夸奖他们大费周章，稍有不公便会遭来二人的讥笑，若干教师不幸辞职。  
9岁　为食堂大妈多给的几片蘑菇，导致食堂饭量标准的科学化。（饭菜统一上称精确到毫克）  
9岁　每日比赛谁收到的女生情书多、谁收到的男生情书少。  
10岁　为了显示自己博学多才每日背一大堆各类书籍充门面，撑破书包将近20个。  
10岁　每日比赛谁的精力更旺盛，从早操到晚读，校长收到无数关于此二人的恶性竞争给他人造成巨大心理压力的投诉。  
11岁　在竞选学生会会长时，票数相同，校长以防止学校分裂为由取消二人参选资格。  
12岁　情人节，同时宣称自己想交女朋友，造成东方学院福利店巧克力脱销，玫瑰花大量滞销，同时登上东方学院男性公敌榜首。  
13岁　情人节，改变策略向对方崇拜者大施魅力，造成巧克力双倍脱销，玫瑰花无人问津。  
14岁　愚人节，比赛谁的骗术更为高超，造成教师罢工、学生罢课、学校停课三天、外加缺水断电。  
14岁　各捡到一只小狗，以有其主必有其狗为由禁止狗狗恋爱，造成两只狗每日忍受相思煎熬。  
15岁　同时向校花告白，造成校花自杀（未遂）。  
15岁　同时填报雅典娜公学院，造成东方学院填报雅典娜公学院的学生人数跌至历史最低点。原因据说有三：一是好学生不想和他们竞争；二是男生想在高中交到女朋友；三是女生想忘记自己苦涩的初恋，另有少数学生以惹不起还躲不起为由拒绝说明原因。  
16岁 同时进入雅典娜公学院，据说东方学院所有曾有幸为他们执教的教师听到这个消息不约而同地发出‘世界终于太平了’的感叹。在他们的欢送会上，无数人（外加两只狗）用目送瘟神的眼神目送他们离去。校长发言：“大家应该记住这历史性的一刻，东方学院终于迎来了暌别十年的和平……”


	2. 沙加和穆的辉煌战争史•2

一  
事情是由迪斯小朋友引起的。  
众所周知，迪斯小朋友每日的任务就是吃喝玩乐兼顾上课，他最常去的地方有三个：修罗的办公楼、亚尔迪的办公室和自己的巨蟹宫。  
一般他进不了宣传组织部那黑云罩顶的大楼，进去了也找不到修罗，于是只好回自己办公室折腾自己的手下，但人的体力毕竟有限，这些人也有筋疲力尽的时候。迪斯深谙欺软怕硬的道理，于是又去亚尔迪那里捣乱。这天亚尔迪刚好在整理开学初的体检表，迪斯小朋友百无聊赖地翻了几页，于是悲剧开始了。  
二  
这天沙加和穆像往常一样在争吵中回到公寓，米罗的父母刚好送来美味的蛋糕，大家正吃得兴高采烈。迪斯小朋友瞄了一眼脱掉外套的沙加，突然吃吃吃地笑了起来。  
沙加副会长虽然厉害，对迪斯小朋友却有些忌惮，当下默不作声，可迪斯小朋友不依不饶地在沙加同学附近兜圈子：“啧啧，一百七十八公分，六十七公斤，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“你到底在说什么？”沙加同学忍无可忍。  
“你是不是营养不良啊？”迪斯小朋友晶亮的小眼睛充满疑问：“你比一个女人重不了多少。”  
在场的人停止吃蛋糕，艾俄洛斯问：“真的吗？”迪斯点头。  
“那应该投诉膳食科。“艾俄洛斯拿起电话。艾欧利亚一把夺过：”膳食科很好！做的饭很香！”  
穆同学偷偷问迪斯小朋友：“我呢？”迪斯说：“你比起他来还算正常。”  
穆露出得意的笑容，沙加则如丧考妣。众人心中说：“两个变态。”  
三  
穆同学开始拿体重问题大做文章了，动不动就炫耀自己的体重，沙加一面骂‘小人得志’一面着急。就是不明白两个人的体重怎么会差了五公斤。亚尔迪同学充分发扬关心同学的精神，逼迫沙加进行严格的体检，以确定他是否消化不良。这体检严格的过了头，穆在旁边笑翻了肠子。亚尔迪见穆一直在旁边以为他也想检查，就把他也折腾一番，沙加全程鼓掌（当然抽血过程除外）。  
检查结果是沙加一切正常，穆则受到亚尔迪同学的严厉批评：“零食吃太多了！肠胃不好！”  
沙加幸灾乐祸之余突然领悟了真理：穆和自己吃的东西都差不多，运动量也差不多，休息时间也差不多，那么唯一能解释体重差距的就是穆吃了很多零食！  
四  
沙加开始拼命吃零食，虽然食不知味。穆见状更加努力地为食杂店做贡献。两个人你争我夺生怕少吃一口体重就要下降。无产者卡妙在一旁冷言冷语：无聊。迪斯小朋友抓到卡妙的鸽子逼迫卡妙听他讲解：“你不懂你不懂。”说着拿出一块黑板，上写：  
体重＝男人的面子*3  
“这和男人的面子有关吗？”卡妙还真乖乖地坐在沙发上听讲。  
“首先，好男人要有气概！一副弱不禁风的样子何来气概？其次，身材标准的话，体重越重就表示身上的肌肉越发达，这是面子问题！最重要的第三点！体重不够重怎么当1号？你看那个沙加！一看就是个0！”  
沙加正好进门，听到这句话差点被食物噎死。  
然后他零食吃得更狠了。  
五  
对于沙加和穆二人疯狂的零食增胖法，亚尔迪医生深感担忧，在讲解了半小时营养同人体的关系后，他请求即将入睡的撒加会长解决这个问题。  
撒加会长于是去超市要了两袋过期的牛奶扔到沙加和穆的零食堆里。  
第二天，惨剧发生了。沙加和穆同时生病，腹泻不止。撒加吩咐亚尔迪赶快医治，并摇头叹息：战争，战争真是罪恶。  
沙加和穆三天后痊愈，各瘦一公斤。


	3. 沙加与穆的辉煌战争史•3•薇的日记

以下摘自薇的网络日志：

A月B日  
毕业典礼结束了。  
终于结束了，三年时光。沙加和穆最后的最后致词让很多人流下了眼泪，包括校长，包括我。  
（略）  
最后的聚会，连从不喝酒的沙加也被灌下满满一杯，穆把他的小狗托付给我，他本来也想带罗摩去雅典，但又担心罗摩适应不了地中海的气候，沙加把悉多的食物睡篮全都给了我，嘱咐我不要让罗摩接近他家的狗。他们一齐看着我，我突然觉得伤感，又喝了一杯。  
（略）  
罗摩和悉多是他们偶尔捡到的小花狗，平日看到它们的时候，悉多总是在沙加怀中，无限委屈，罗摩跟在穆身后，垂头丧气，它们的名字来自印度古老的神话，是一对生死不渝的夫妻。事实上它们也的确互有好感，大家都知道，每当有人提出为什么不让两只坠入爱河的狗狗谈谈恋爱，穆总是一脸温和怡然：“没有的事，你一定弄错了。”沙加睁开双眼微微一笑：“你确定？”这的确符合两人的个性啊。  
（略）  
假期要到市里的图书馆协助整理古籍，不能回家了，开学的时候还是留在东方学院，本来也想考去雅典娜公学院，可是想来想去还是喜欢这里，说起来今年报雅典娜公学院的人真是太少了。女生宿舍不像沙加和穆他们的单间还可以养宠物，罗摩和悉多只能放在校园里托生物组的人帮忙照顾了，不过我会天天看它们的，毕竟它们是沙加和穆留给我的礼物。  
（略）  
再见了。  
————————————————————————————————  
醉笑陪君三百场，不诉离情。

A月B＋1日  
（略）  
沙加和穆走了，罗摩悉多正一起哭呢，说起来这两个名字也很有意思。当初悉多想和罗摩玩，沙加坚决不同意，穆也百般阻挠，这两只狗无比乖巧从不违背主人意愿，有一次大家一起吃午饭的时候罗摩与悉多在一张桌子的两侧悲哀地凝视对方，而沙加和穆浑然不觉，卓子实在看不过，故意说：“沙加，你的狗还没起名字吗？”沙加瞟了眼他的狗，又慢悠悠地看了眼穆的狗，最后说：“就叫悉多吧。”（这家伙明明知道自己的狗在害相思……魔鬼……）穆放下筷子，对自己的狗说：“那么你就叫罗摩吧，和悉多是一对，好名字吧？”（本来以为他是好心……其实……）大家都以为两只狗终于可以恋爱了，只见沙加抚摸着悉多的头：“悉多，你知道吗，在神话里悉多是被罗摩抛弃的，所以你可千万不能选这样的情人。”悉多委屈地呜咽一声，恨恨地瞪着穆，而罗摩无奈地看着悉多，又狠狠地朝沙加叫了两声。  
沙加和穆继续喝茶，好像刚才的事从未发生，这两个人总是试图告诉自己的狗：主人是站在你这一边支持你的，但没办法啊，对方的主人不同意啊，所以你只好受委屈了，我们要有气节，不能低三下四地去求人，知道吗？  
两只狗狗对主人无比忠心，真的就如牛郎织女每日遥遥相望无语凝噎，连私奔都没想过，实在是太乖了。  
其实沙加和穆对宠物都不错，但就是不许它们恋爱，原因是我和他们成为好朋友后才知道的。他们说有其主必有其宠物，又说上梁不正下梁歪，对方的狗狗品一定极差，会耽误宠物的终身……他们振振有辞地数落对方的不是，似乎非常有道理，无从辩驳，但似乎完全不对劲，可还是无从辩驳。  
（略）  
突然又想起沙加的一件趣事，毕业留言的时候三班的丹尼雅问沙加心目中的理想女性，沙加说是悉多。丹尼雅还真以为是印度神话中的悉多，恨不得自己变成印度人，其实大家都知道沙加说的是他的小狗，但没有人忍心告诉丹尼雅真相。后来亚雷问过沙加推崇的男性，沙加说是黑天，亚雷当然知道沙加说的是学校生物园里的那只大象…后来没人再问他了。最后问这个愚蠢问题的是一个天真的普教部六年级的小女孩：“沙加学长，你有没有理想情人啊？”沙加微笑着说：“有啊，是沙恭达罗。”我们全班唯一知道的就是此沙恭达罗非彼沙恭达罗，后来还是穆看我们想得太伤脑筋，解释了一句：“你们别猜了，那是池塘边第三棵柳树的名字。”  
我一直觉得嫁给沙加的女生一定是非凡的人，当然，很久以前我总是希望自己是这个女生。现在，我觉得生命还是最重要的。但有的时候想起沙加，想起他走在林间的样子，仿佛会放出光芒一样……真是太帅了，是神圣得无法接近的超级帅哥……啊，花痴ING。  
（略）  
悉多真可爱，一点都不像沙加那样咄咄逼人（我承认他咄咄逼人的时候更帅……），小悉多，别哭了，你的主人已经走了，现在没人阻止你们谈恋爱了。  
——————————————————————  
一生一世一双人，争教两处消魂。

A月B+2日  
（略）  
还哭呢……  
——————————————————————  
三愿如同梁上燕，岁岁常相见。

A月B＋3日  
哭三天了……狗狗们，你们的主人真的已经走了，不会回来了，你们不用害怕了。沙加，穆，我很少佩服什么人，但我一直由衷地佩服你们……在各个方面……  
——————————————————————  
湘江有迹愁千点，泗水无声泪一痕。

A月B＋4日  
（略）  
终于不哭了。  
——————————————————————  
愿普天之下有情人都成了眷属。

A月C日  
（略）  
工作实在太忙了，不过两只狗狗正在蜜月呢，每天蹦蹦跳跳真可爱，据说沙加和穆小时候也是特别可爱的，可惜没有他们的照片，我小时候为什么不在东方学院呢？爸爸妈妈，你们为什么不注意早慧教育……唉。  
——————————————————————  
人间自有是情痴，此事不关风与月。

A月D日  
终于整理得差不多了，好累。认识了几个非常精到的学者。  
（略）  
假期在学校帮工的亚雷要我管一下罗摩和悉多，说它们欺负生物园里的动物。我很严肃地警告他不要诬陷狗狗，那么乖的狗怎么可能欺负其他动物？而且那个生物园不是老虎就是豹，不是狐狸就是狼，两只狗怎么欺负它们？当我是白痴啊！  
——————————————————————  
水能性淡为吾友，竹解心虚是吾师。  
留言用户：雷TNT3  
留言内容：薇，我发誓我说的是真的！  
回复用户：薇LLX  
回复内容：亚雷我警告你！不要因为电脑好就随便解我密码进我博客侵犯我隐私！还有再诬陷我的狗我和你绝交！

E月F日  
（略）  
今天被生物园管理员叫到办公室，说罗摩和悉多在欺负一只大象。我想不至于吧，虽然宠物  
主人难免有些相像，但罗摩和悉多以前是多么乖巧善良啊！它们怎么会欺负大象？还大象！  
我说管理员你搞没搞错啊虽然我知道您一把年纪——但两只狗欺负一只大象！一只大象！  
我义正辞严地驳斥了他，他辩不过我，就摇头说东方学院第一才女的水准让人不敢恭维，我怒！  
——————————————————————  
本年度最佳笑话：两只狗欺负一只大象  
留言用户：雷TNT3  
留言内容：东方学院第一才女的水准让人不敢恭维。  
回复用户：薇LLX  
回复内容：我晕！我刚改的二十六位密码！  
回复用户：雷TNT3  
回复内容：你要是忘了我可以告诉你，只要你管好你家的狗，让它们放过那只大象。  
回复用户：薇LLX  
回复内容：你要是再看我日记我就炖了那只大象！还有你！

E月G日  
原来它们真的在欺负大象……  
——————————————————————  
我好像病了，也许是幻觉……  
留言用户：雷TNT3  
留言内容：怎么哑巴了？  
回复用户：薇LLX  
回复内容：至少证明我的狗是勇敢而且聪明的！  
回复用户：雷TNT3  
回复内容：我知道沙加一走你就是东方学院第一辩手，但你知道一只大象多少钱吗？

E月G日  
我给沙加和穆发邮件，沙加回复说不必担心，法律有时是维护弱小的，而且物竞天择适者生存。穆回复说罗摩和悉多不应该和大象一起玩，弄坏了怎么赔偿（哦穆你太好了！）他们不约而同地说薇你管管它们。  
我……我……我……我要是能管得了它们我就不是人类！  
——————————————————————  
我好像病了，也许是幻觉……  
留言用户：雷TNT3  
留言内容：同意最后一句。  
回复用户：薇LLX  
回复内容：你有完没完？！  
回复用户：雷TNT3  
回复内容：咦，你签名天天换啊。还有四十八位密码太长了，建议你别再换了。  
回复用户：薇LLX  
回复内容：不许偷看我日记！！！！！

H月I日  
我把罗摩和悉多偷偷带回宿舍了，不能再让它们住在生物园那里了，它们把动物园的狮子，老虎，狼，豹，鲨鱼等等都得罪了，为了那些动物的安全，我决定天天带着它们……  
——————————————————————  
我不再换密码了……  
留言用户：雷TNT3  
留言内容：关于“换了七十二位密码最后忘记不得不向人求助”这件事不写太可惜了。  
回复用户：薇LLX  
回复内容：你给我出去！！还有关好那些动物的笼子！否则它们一定会来报复我！  
回复用户：雷TNT3  
回复内容：你带着那两只狗，谁敢靠近你。

H月J日  
今天是开学第三天，似乎全校的人都知道我养了两只不好惹的狗，大家看我的眼神都是敬畏的，而且除了老同学，无人愿意接近我。还有以前的同学看到罗摩和悉多，都逃难一样地躲开，仿佛看到了它们的原主人。  
还有今天宿舍管理员发现我在寝室养狗，都怪罗摩，一定要大模大样故作优雅地踱进宿舍大门，半点偷偷摸摸的意识都没有。管理员当时就急了，在大门口就把我骂了一顿，丢死人了，真不想活了，这辈子都没被骂这么惨过。后来我解释说这是朋友的狗，我只是帮忙照顾，管理员问是谁的狗，我小声说是穆和沙加的，就是考上雅典娜公学院的那两个男生，结果管理员立刻变了脸色，把我带到一边小声跟我说你以后别让狗这么大模大样地进宿舍，我也有职责在身，很不好办啊，你偷偷地养别再让它们那么显眼……  
我狂晕！  
罗摩和悉多正吃饭呢，说起来悉多最近长了不少呢，也难怪，以前跟着沙加吃素……他是怎么想的啊，让狗吃素？不过我总算明白大家都怕他的原因了……  
——————————————————————  
余威震于殊俗……  
留言用户：雷TNT3  
留言内容：余威震于殊俗！  
回复用户：薇LLX  
回复内容：叹气。

H月K日  
听说沙加和穆都加入了雅典学派，给他们打电话祝贺，他们却有气无力的。大概是刚开学很辛苦？可是、可是、我在这里，只有半个月时间，就成了全校公敌，每天都要面对无数人对罗摩和悉多的声讨，我还要一一地解释，而且还要用各种方法解释（包括软磨硬蹭，威逼利诱，大事化小，无中生有……），我简直成了沙加和穆之后又一问题人物，而且罪名还是纵狗行凶!可是可是！罗摩悉多实在是很漂亮的狗狗！而且非常温柔可爱啊！虽然我也发现悉多有的时候聪明的有点尖刻，罗摩虽然温和但让人有点害怕，但它们只是淘气啊！是淘气！事实上只是两只可爱的狗，而且很爱干净，从不打扰寝室的人休息，而且没有欺负我，非常可爱5555555为什么没人相信我呢？  
——————————————————————  
为什么我越来越不自信了  
留言用户：雷TNT3  
留言内容：面对现实吧……  
回复用户：薇LLX  
回复内容：你给我闭嘴！它们就是可爱的狗！  
回复用户：雷TNT3  
回复内容：没救了，你。

H月L日  
今天校长接待客人，一进校长室发现罗摩和悉多正在那喝桌上的红茶（你们没事喝什么茶啊！就算喝茶我也会泡啊！），客人说哦这是校长您养的狗啊，校长说是啊呵呵呵呵很可爱吧。等宾主落座后校长只好派人另外泡茶，悉多很鄙视地看着那些喝茶的人（我猜它一定觉得茶很难喝……），然后大模大样地在办公桌上睡觉，客人就对着两只狗和校长讲述合作意向，罗摩似乎觉得客人很吵，不时醒来恶狠狠地瞪上一眼……  
于是，我被光荣地请到了校长室。  
我发誓这是第一次，校长看我的眼神不是充满赞美而是怒气冲冲、恨不得把我吃了。  
然后他开始批评我，让我管教狗，可是我有什么办法啊？而且他那么大个人跟两只狗认真什么啊！我只好故伎重演说那是沙加和穆的，他顿时严肃说现在的主人是你你就应该管，薇，你什么时候学会推卸责任了，在我印象里你不是这样的学生！  
“可是校长你也拿它们没办法，这是沙加同学和穆同学的狗，你怎么能不去说他们，却来欺负我一个女孩子啊！”说着说着我就开始装哭，结果越哭越觉得委屈就真哭了，然后校长倒不停地安慰我，最后还请我吃了顿饭。  
我怎么越来越无赖啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！  
晚上回来本来没有力气更新博客，躺在床上做了个奇怪的梦，梦里罗摩和悉多会说人话，我求它们少搞点恶作剧吧，学学我，偶尔乖一点吧，结果它们说：“学你？学你的话早自杀了。”“真没用。”  
我顿时醒了！我真想自杀！被两只狗说没用！  
为什么当初我要答应他们照顾这两只狗啊！！！！！！！！  
——————————————————————  
千金未必能移性，一诺从来许杀身！  
留言用户：雷TNT3  
留言内容：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！！！！！  
回复用户：薇LLX  
回复内容：不要每天都在我博客上逛啊！！！！！！  
回复用户：雷TNT3  
回复内容：可是你这里是我迄今见过的最暴笑博客，不看太可惜了。还有，薇，你可以考虑自杀。  
回复用户：薇LLX  
回复内容：你说什么！！  
回复用户：雷TNT3  
回复内容：只要别死就行。你以前为沙加和穆自杀，人家说你是无双才女绝世情痴。你的声名顿时增加，如果你再为他们的狗自杀一次，你就会更有名了，升级为无双蠢女绝世白痴^_^  
回复用户：薇LLX  
回复内容：你给我去死！！！！！

H月M日  
学校搞什么嘛，才开学不到一个月就弄辩论赛，真没意思，沙加走了连个对手都没有，一点悬念都没有。最让我生气的是今天决赛对方那个二年级的人，比赛后拒绝和我握手，还说他承认我的口才，但对我的人品实在很难苛同！他要是和沙加穆他们呆三年再能说这句话我就苟同他的本事！  
罗摩和悉多也去看比赛了（我真晕，它们到底在看啥啊？）似乎看出我很生气，它们一齐给那个男人白眼，而且不怀好意地盯了他半天……  
———————————————————————  
和人接触越久我就越喜欢狗。  
留言用户：雷TNT3  
留言内容：恭喜，过几天的校际友谊赛请把那两只狗带走，谢谢。PS：今天你签名很个性。  
回复用户：薇LLX  
回复内容：那是骗小孩的，高中生和初中生辩论……还要回以前的校区，又远。不用说我也会带走，谁知道你们会不会欺负它们。PS：签名是中国一个女作家说过的话啦，我不过是引用，而且特指某些讨厌的男人！  
回复用户：雷TNT3  
回复内容：说这话你自己不脸红吗？还有最近治安不好，注意安全。  
回复用户：薇LLX  
回复内容：才不会！还有你别乌鸦嘴！出了事找你算帐！

H月N日  
真被抢劫了…雷你个混蛋！…55555555555我的钱包！一个辩论赛搞到那么晚，同组的人都直接回家了，只有我一个人回学校，结果被人截住，还好罗摩和悉多勇敢，帮我把钱包抢了回来，然后它们就追着那个男人不见了！！！  
我不要钱包了！！！你们快点回来啊！！！！！你们不要连正义感都像你们的主人啊！！！！他们不必怕坏人，可是你们是狗啊！！！！  
——————————————————————  
我发誓我再也不埋怨你们了，回来啊  
留言用户：雷TNT3  
留言内容：这个……你就算把眼睛哭成兔子也没用的……节哀  
回复用户：薇LLX  
回复内容：你和它们有什么仇！  
回复用户：雷TNT3  
回复内容：……基本上，沙加和穆的狗，我倒更担心那个劫匪……  
回复用户：薇LLX  
回复内容：它们只是狗！！！不许你再留言了！！！

H月N＋1日  
狗狗快回来……  
———————————————————————  
狗狗快回来……

H月N＋2日  
狗狗回来……  
———————————————————————  
狗狗快回来……

H月N＋3日  
狗狗你们回来……  
———————————————————————  
狗狗快回来……

H月N＋4日  
狗狗……  
———————————————————————  
狗狗快回来……  
留言用户：雷TNT3  
留言内容：住手吧  
回复用户：薇LLX  
回复内容：我的狗！  
回复用户：雷TNT3  
回复内容：你给我下来吃饭！吃完再去找！  
回复用户：薇LLX  
回复内容：我的狗……

O月P日  
狗狗回来了！！！  
…………………………  
还破获了那个抢劫团伙………………  
老天！  
不写了，给狗狗洗澡  
——————————————————————  
罗摩！悉多！我爱你们！！  
留言用户：雷TNT3  
留言内容：总算回来了，就说没事。  
回复用户：薇LLX  
回复内容：别打扰我们吃饭！  
回复用户：雷TNT3  
回复内容：东方学院一号淑女，你的形象  
回复用户：薇LLX  
回复内容：早就不存在了，以后谁敢欺负我的狗我跟谁没完！

O月Q日  
今天警方送奖状来了，还有一堆媒体，据说罗摩和悉多一直跟着那个男人，然后找到了他们的据点，^_^真聪明，而且它们一个看着那些罪犯，一个去警察局呢^_^真聪明，悉多去警察局还大闹了一番呢^_^真聪明，最后抓罪犯的时候它们还保护了一个警察呢^_^真是又聪明又勇敢！  
还好它们没受伤，狗狗～～～～～～～  
——————————————————————  
罗摩！悉多！我爱你们！  
留言用户：雷TNT3  
留言内容：薇，你像花痴……  
回复用户：薇LLX  
回复内容：我愿意！！！

O月R日  
今天大家都夸我的狗很厉害，废话，当然厉害。  
不过他们好像更怕罗摩和悉多了。  
——————————————————————  
狗是人类的朋友

O月S日  
罗摩唉，悉多唉……  
又恢复常态了，它们更嚣张了，投诉的人更多了，我的耳朵啊！！  
不过，它们只是淘气！淘气！才不要管呢，我的狗狗天下第一！  
——————————————————————  
心将流水同清静，身与浮云无是非。

O月T日  
我终于又一次见识到所谓的鸡飞狗跳……好像回到了沙加和穆还在的那个时候  
看不下去了，狗狗你们真是太淘气了吧？  
穆打电话来，他的声音还是那么温柔！害我想入非非，穆为什么这么帅呢？然后和穆谈了一下现在的情况，也和沙加聊了几句（他们的宿舍好像离得很近。）他们问到罗摩和悉多，我简单地说明了一下它们的状况，可是他们只对宠物的安全，智商，能力感兴趣，而且不约而同地夸奖两只狗很有个性……至于学校的老师，学生，教工，舍管……他们似乎完全忘记了……  
——————————————————————  
可怜夜半虚前席，不问苍生问鬼神……  
留言用户：雷TNT3  
留言内容：真高兴你还有理性。最近都在说那个交换留学，我们学校和雅典娜公学院有一个交换名额。  
回复用户：薇LLX  
回复内容：啊！！我要去！！！！  
回复用户：雷TNT3  
回复内容：一定是你，校长已经决定了，他希望你把那两只狗物归原主。  
回复用户：薇LLX  
回复内容：……………………你是不是说我在沾狗的光？

O月U日  
今天一出宿舍就看到了公告，真的可以去雅典娜公学院交换留学！！！！啊！！！！  
不过校长特地找我谈话，我就想事情没那么简单，怎么会突然搞什么交换留学，不过好机会！可以再见到沙加和穆！！！！啊！！！啊！！！  
——————————————————————  
从别后，忆相逢，几回魂梦与君同。

O月V日  
被无数人请吃饭，不是为我送行，都是在求情，求我把罗摩和悉多还给旧主人，包括校长……他们都在声泪俱下地请求我……  
天下雨了。  
难道也是在求我？  
——————————————————————  
淅淅沥沥一阵雨，月亮躲进云彩里。  
留言用户：雷TNT3  
留言内容：薇，吃宵夜没？我请你  
回复用户：薇LLX  
回复内容：走开！

O月W日  
终于要去雅典了！终于要去雅典娜公学院了！穆！沙加!  
——————————————————————  
狗狗今天怎么这么老实？

O月X日  
好兴奋的一天啊！！！  
迎接我的就是穆！他是雅典学派的外交部长，他还是那么英俊，而且他的温和一点都没变。  
“今天早上看到名单的时候吓了一跳呢，薇，别来无恙？”  
穆是多么优雅啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！能嫁给穆的女生多幸福啊！！！！为什么不是我55555！！！  
然后就是例行的介绍，雅典娜公学院的学生都非常有素质，而且很热情，宿舍也不错，而且同宿舍的女孩身材超级好，真羡慕。  
我说我带了罗摩和悉多，穆说那只能到他宿舍养了，校内的宿舍不能养宠物。他难道住校外吗？然后我带他罗摩和悉多去看他，可是两只狗狗说什么都不肯去，我反复说带它们去见主人，它们则是一副想要落荒而逃的样子，但最后还是硬着头皮进了外交部的办公室……  
我一直以为，罗摩和悉多是因为失去了主人的管束才变得那么疯狂的，现在我更确定了，或者说，也许那是它们的本性，它们只是不敢在主人面前发扬……  
只见平日趾高气昂的罗摩看到穆，立刻变得文质彬彬，乖乖的走到主人面前，低眉顺眼，接受主人的抚摸。  
“薇，它是不是很不听话？”穆问我。  
罗摩和悉多同时对我投以求助的目光。  
“不不，它们很听话，我被抢劫的时候它们还帮我赶走了劫匪呢！”我连忙说。  
“宠物的职责有三，一、听主人的话（难怪它们那么听你们的话）；二、保护主人的安全（难怪它们那么勇敢）；三，维护主人的名誉（难怪它们从来不敢给你们惹事）。这是它应该做的，那么罗摩，我听说你在东方学院总是胡闹？”（穆……你是在养宠物吗？）  
罗摩瑟瑟发抖，看着真可怜。然后在穆的命令下去面壁了……  
不过，即使是这样的穆！还是太帅了呀呀呀呀呀呀呀呀！！！！  
然后沙加来了，看到我他笑了：“薇？果然来的是你呢。”  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
然后他径直走向悉多，弯下身子拍它的头：“悉多，你还好吗？”  
悉多全身颤抖，连答应的力气好像都没了，立刻变成以前那只在主人怀中楚楚可怜的小狗了……  
“薇，悉多不听话对吗？”沙加问我。  
我用仅剩的理智拼命摇头，沙加不再看我，示意悉多跟他出去。  
“副会长和外部的狗都这样好看啊！”我听见有人议论。  
后来我就不知道罗摩和悉多怎么样了，似乎被穆和沙加带回雅典学派住的公寓了，希望它们平安阿门。  
晚上我们有一起吃饭啊！啊啊他们一点都没变！！！  
今晚睡不着了！！！！！！  
——————————————————————  
青青子矜，悠悠我心，但为君故，沉吟至今。  
留言用户：雷TNT3  
留言内容：也许应该让别人看看你的日志，平日清高的校花，实际上……生命诚可贵，花痴价更高。  
回复用户：薇LLX  
回复内容：你阴魂不散啊？还有你不是去美国？  
回复用户：雷TNT3  
回复内容：这里现在是白天。看来沙加和穆都不错，帮我代个好。  
回复用户：薇LLX  
回复内容：切！

O月Y日  
雅典娜公学院真有意思啊，我就在沙加和穆的班级，感觉好像回到初中了呢，而且我还看到传说中的雅典学派！！！全是帅哥！！全是大帅哥！！！不考这个学校真是太亏了！而且这个学校的课外活动实在是丰富多彩到世间罕见的程度！！  
——————————————————————  
世上没有后悔药。  
上面这句话是真的。

O月Z日  
……  
…………  
………………  
……………………  
…………………………  
…………………………………  
…………………………………………  
………………………………………………  
……………………………………………………  
………………………………………………  
…………………………………………  
…………………………………  
…………………………  
……………………  
………………  
…………  
……  
我郁闷！！！！  
今天，雅典娜公学院高中部的校报记者来采访我了。  
本来是件很高兴的事，对方真是高素质的记者，问的问题我必须再三思考才能答得得体周全，不过还是聊得很开心的。  
可是  
可是  
可是  
最后她竟然问我  
问我  
问我  
“请问，我们的副部长和外部在初中就是一对情侣吗？”  
我彻底傻了，她说什么？我没听到……  
没听到……  
没……  
——————————————————————  
这是什么世道！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
留言用户：雷TNT3  
留言内容：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！


	4. 沙加与穆的辉煌战争史•4•亚雷回忆

一  
圣人说，人生是恒久忍耐的过程。  
我相信，他曾经与沙加、穆一起生活。  
我必须代表所有曾经在某三年不幸选择东方学院初中部的所有男生说一句：沙加和穆，你们，就是男性公敌的代名词。你们的存在，让全校男生的青春失去了应有的滋润，让原本优秀的他们对人生产生质疑，对世界的本质莫名惊惧，更可怕的是，你们令男生心中一个至高无上的日子变成噩梦。  
没错，我说的是二月十四日。  
二  
圣人说，忍一步风平浪静。  
大多数时候，面对沙加和穆。我们都能这样劝诫自己，也只能这样劝诫自己。  
沙加是我们的同学，不得不说，他的犀利果断令人敬佩。  
穆不但是我们的同学，还是我的室友，不得不说，他是不错的人。  
可那绝不包括这两个人选择食堂，选择二月十三日中午说出下面两句话：  
——“我想交个女朋友了。”  
——“我也该告别单身了。”  
相对于所有男生面如土灰，食堂里的女生们的目光如钻石般夺目，她们扔下刚吃了一口的饭菜，飞速向商店街上的福利店奔去，边跑边打电话：“喂喂！你知道吗？沙加和穆准备找女朋友了！！快去买巧克力！你追沙加我搞定穆！”  
沙加和穆面不改色地进食，毫不介意身边怨毒的眼神，我认为他们很不厚道，就大声对食堂里清一色的男生说：“大家，今年买玫瑰花的钱可以省下了，对吧？”  
三  
圣人说，小不忍则乱大谋。  
结合这句话的现实意义，大约是说，只有等到沙加和穆顺利交到女朋友，大家的初恋才有指望。基于此，在伟大的二月十四日，一个难得的星期日，我们能够视若无睹地面对一大早就在宿舍楼下排队的各位美女。这些女孩一个比一个鲜艳，一个比一个梦幻，她们手中是大包大包的巧克力，自觉排成两队，在寒风中等待心目中的白马王子睡醒。  
虽然有了心理准备，在窗户里看到一眼望不断边际的长龙，我还是忍不住大叫：“是哪个皇帝在选秀！还分东宫西宫！”  
穆醒了。他和往常一样对宿舍的其他三人说了早安，很快洗漱整理完毕，穿上外套，围上一条灰色细格长围巾，面带笑容地走出房间。对面，就是沙加的单人宿舍，他刚刚戴好一副纯白的耳包，两个人相视而笑，我觉得是冷笑，他们走出宿舍，我们听到尖叫，他们打来电话，我们不想接听，他们恳求我们帮忙将收到的巧克力带回宿舍，我们只好忍住泪水、一筐筐地把包装精美的一颗颗清纯的心分别搬到他们的房间。  
那个日子从此变成我们的噩梦，从早到晚，我们不停地搬，看不到任何停止的希望，我们讨论这么多的女生究竟是哪来的，有人说昨天本市最知名学生论坛上有个帖子，内容是这两个人正在征集女友，于是，不但本校女生，整个城市的小学中学大学都有女孩慕名前来，更有人买了双份，送完一个继续排队再送另外一个。  
我们无法斥责这些女孩的眼光，她们会以为我们在嫉妒，我们只能祈祷不是所有女孩都是花痴。突然，我看到了同班同学书薇，她惊讶地看着如此盛大的场景，我以为才貌兼备的她在感叹女性的盲目。  
“薇，你吓了一跳吧？”  
“……”  
“薇，你怎么了？”  
回答带了哭腔：“我找遍了附近的商店，所有巧克力都被卖光了，怎么办啊！”  
我无言，是我的错，我不该对女性抱有基本期望，那太难为她们了。  
或者说，我已经没有力气再去猜测奇妙的女性心理，半夜三更，我们终于能够回到宿舍的时候，惊讶地发现，整个房间被巧克力塞满，我们根本没有睡觉的地方。东方学院有亚洲最好的宿舍，即使是四人间，也从来不觉拥挤，这样的房间被完全填满，我们连抱怨的力气都没有，只能叹为观止。  
穆很愧疚，他请我们去住校外的宾馆，在服务台前，我们看到了沙加。他们见面，一人说了一个数目，晕头转向的我们没听具体，只知道数字一模一样，突然，他们变得比我们更加垂头丧气。至今我仍然猜不出，他们到底怎么了。  
四  
圣人说，忍得一时之气，免得百日之忧。  
我们以为，如此浩大的选秀工程之后，我们一定能够扬眉吐气，也许全校男生都有这样的共识：沙加和穆没有恋人，谁都甭想顺利交到女朋友。当我们连睡三天旅馆，终于把一半的巧克力搬到学校的仓库，他们说：辛苦了。  
那么，你们找到喜欢的女孩了没？——这才是我们真正关心的问题。  
“缘分果然不能勉强。”  
“求不得，是人生的真谛。”  
我们不能殴打他们，群殴毕竟不符合高等学校优秀学生的身份。我们不能规劝他们，沙加是学校的无敌辩手，唯一能与他匹敌的只有穆。我们不能抱怨他们，女生会以为我们不够涵养。我们不能哀求他们，既然整个城市的美女都不能打动他们，我们的哀求轻的没有重量。  
我们能做什么，苦中作乐地安慰班上的男生：“你们说，沙加和穆怎么处理那些巧克力，那都是女孩子纯洁的心意，虽然不能成为她们的男朋友，沙加和穆一定也会珍惜她们的辛苦，不会将那些带着告白的巧克力变卖，而是用到最合适的地方。”  
我听到如雷的掌声，包括女生和男生，女生说亚雷你真是好人，男生说你是英雄严重地帮我们出了一口气，沙加和穆维持笑容，似乎早已成竹在胸，后来我才知道，他们都在死撑。  
五  
圣人说，锲而不舍，金石可镂。  
也许我们的忍耐力，远远不够沙加和穆的优秀。我们无法得知他们每天对着半屋子的巧克力如何保持笑容，他们似乎看穿了我们等着看戏，绝对不会帮忙处理，所以，干脆连开口都免了。某天在沙加房间外，我听到一句诡异的话：  
“不如看看谁先解决这些巧克力？”  
穆和沙加都是有名的用功学生，有时竞赛似的苦读到凌晨三点，当然，我们是不允许穆在房间里给我们施加精神压力，他只能去沙加的房间熬夜。那是有天他们熬到凌晨亮点，起夜的我刚好听到这样的回答：  
“很好。”  
我突然有了不祥的预感，第二天的考试，预感成真，穆笑眯眯地在所有考场的每张桌子上放了一块巧克力，说考试需要补充血糖，这样可以提高题目命中率。  
女生很感动，男生对此抱着无谓的态度，可是第二科，他把以上事件重复，第三科，重复，第四科，重复……穆很体贴，看到全体同学敢怒不敢言的脸，第二天他自动停止。  
宿舍的巧克力少了很多，我们惊奇地发现，几天后沙加的房间也空旷不少。我不理解沙加如何解决那些巧克力，直到生物组的人对我说，猴山的猴子们这几天根本不吃饭，我赶去一看，很好，几百只猴子围着山一样高的巧克力幸福地跳跃。  
我必须告诉沙加：你给我住手，猴子也会蛀牙！  
放过了我们和猴子，他们不约而同地打起校庆的主意，只要是客人，一律免费赠送精美巧克力一块，这节省了不少经费，受到了校领导的夸奖，我们这些组织者与有荣焉，可是，宿舍里的巧克力仍然囤积，说真的，我们已经失去了看热闹的心情，只希望这些占据宿舍空间妨碍日常生活打击我们的男性自尊的东西赶快消失，可他们似乎放弃比赛谁先解决那些巧克力，看到我们抓狂的眼神，他们似乎很满意，也许，我不该在班上怂恿他们把巧克力用在最恰当的地方，我根本应该说把这些东西当废品卖掉。  
终于有一天，一个飘雪的早晨，穆打电话给收购废品的大叔，大叔在下一秒敲开我们的房门，他笑呵呵地说：“你也要卖废品吗？那我一起收了吧！”对面，沙加的房门洞开，我看到一麻袋一麻袋的巧克力和大叔那灿烂的笑脸。  
我们心花怒放，大呼万岁，并且欣喜地问穆：“穆！你终于想开了？”  
“嗯，明天是情人节，我想交个女朋友了。”  
尾声  
圣人说，忍无可忍，无须再忍。  
我抱起穆的行李，其他两位室友和我志同道合，我们把穆连同他的家私推入沙加的房间。  
作为宿舍的舍长，班级的班长，我必须郑重地告诉沙加：沙加同学，我们宿舍一致决定，整个班级一致恳求，请你们住在一个房间吧，不论你们要做什么，请你们在自己的房间解决吧！


	5. 亚雷除三害

某年某日，东方学院足球队在亚欧洲际少年足球赛无缘四强，铩羽而归。球队王牌亚雷同学在教导室被校长助理卓轲女士骂足五个钟头，自觉尊老爱幼好男不跟女斗，前胸贴后背来到食堂，只见偌大的食堂上下两层座无虚席，从初一到初三还有从小学跑来的小学生，一齐迎接他的到来。  
“先给我口饭吃！”准确地找到同学沙加、穆、书薇、卓子等人所在的餐桌，他首先说了这样一句。  
“锄禾日当午，汗滴禾下土，谁知盘中餐，粒粒喂饭桶。”卓子一边感叹一边将餐盘推了过去。食堂的人们一边吃饭，一边集体大骂，而足球队的其他人却被好饭好菜地款待着，亚雷自觉忠而见疑信而被谤不能与没见识的人计较只能努力加餐饭。  
亚雷淡定的态度让众人由衷地不爽，不论他们骂也好，笑也好，连篇累牍也好，一针见血也好，亚雷只是闷头吃饭，完全无法达到发泄的目的，气得半死的书薇姑娘灵机一动，施施然站起身，对大家说：“大家安静一下，我来给大家讲一个‘亚雷除三害’的故事。”  
“什么故事？”亚雷一愣。  
书薇说：“亚雷者，出生于天府之国，就读于东方学院，舞文弄墨足球电脑无一不通，兴趣广泛成绩全无，一日不满混吃等死之现状，听闻东方学院有三害，立志除之。遂于三班沙加宣布参加竞选学生会长之时，孤身进入校长室立陈分裂之危害，终止其竞选资格；又于三班穆展开无限制非正当竞争之时将其逐出寝室——又问众人第三害何在，众人哀其不自知，痛其不自省，动辄怒目而视。惟有一女——东方学院最是善良伶俐之人——告知：‘我说这位小哥做人能不能有点诚意！东方学院是因为哪个脑残在赛场上多嘴多舌骂裁判才没进四强！你说第三害到底是谁！’——闻言，亚雷自愧不已，当即宣布请所有在场同学吃宵夜——这就是东方学院著名典故‘亚雷除三害’——二窗口的阿姨！再给我一份红油抄手加焦饼！”  
“五窗口阿姨，竹笋排骨套餐一份谢谢！”穆说。  
“七窗口阿姨，凉粉一份加可乐谢谢！”沙加说。  
“二窗口！葱油鸡一只谢谢！”卓子说。  
“一窗口！XXXX！”  
“六窗口！XXXXXXX！”  
…………………………  
……………………  
………………  
…………  
……  
…  
那天晚上，可怜的亚雷花光了他两个学期的奖学金，他彻底地重新地刻骨铭心地记住了书薇。


End file.
